


Kylo goes too far to the dark

by asnackdriver



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, sith eyes kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: For the prompt ideas, what about Kylo going too far to the dark side that his eyes turn yellow, and he is afraid reader will leave him, but the reader reassures him that they're not going anywhere and they love Kylo still? <33 I just can't stop thinking about sitheyes!Kylo and would love to see your take on it!!





	Kylo goes too far to the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboykylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/gifts).



Kylo had been on a mission and in order to survive he had to step further into the dark side than he ever had. Not sure of what that truly meant for you or even himself he sent one of his knights back to begin training you in how to hide your thoughts, force signature, and yourself. When you pressed the knight he simply answered. “I am only here to train you, I only do what I’m told by my Master.” You knew something wasn’t right and heard whispers throughout the First Order that Kylo had gone deep into the dark side during the latest mission. 

Kylo sent a holo to your datapad and you could see that his eyes had shifted from their normal warm amber to an inhuman yellow shade. “It’s time for you to use your training. Hide away from me in the secondary hangar bay upon my arrival.”

The rest of the knights were lining the hall outside the hangar as you arrive. They were there at Kylo’s request with instructions to keep you safe and intervene. You walked through the blast doors and stood behind a disabled TIE fighter, out of sight.

You heard the blast door open again and could hear Kylo’s heavy footsteps come to a halt across the hangar. You tried to quieten your nerves and focus on your training to keep yourself hidden from him.

Kylo reaches out with the force and finds nothing. He closes his eyes and focuses and still nothing.

He understands at this moment how painful the loss of you would actually be. He’d never been able before now because your force signature was always present. He had always known you were safe. This, this was something he could have never prepared for.

He sat, crossed his legs and meditated, trying every way he knew to find a sliver of your signature, a thought, a feeling, anything. He was starting to panic, then came the despair, and the most chilling feeling of nothingness.

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was silly but he felt like a small child who had been left alone in the middle of the snow covered forest on starkiller. His hands flew up to pull at his hair as the long forgotten feeling of loneliness crept over him. He closes his eyes and tries to steady himself. His voice barely audible. “Where are you?”

You two had playfully run and hid from each other in the past and you hadn’t stopped to consider what his stepping further into the dark side would truly mean in this situation.

From your hiding spot, a smile spread over your features, so proud to have mastered being able to hide from the most powerful force user in the galaxy. Feeling giddy, you couldn’t help yourself. “Come find me.”

You stood and trembled with anticipation as Kylo started to move toward the area your voice came from. You quietly tiptoed away and hid in the corner behind some equipment. Kylo paused for a moment and called out a little more forcefully “Where are you?”. You held back a giggle and called out again “I’m right here.” as you scurried under another TIE.

The sound of his footsteps sent shivers down your spine. In the moment that you peer around the wing to see where he was you hear his lightsaber buzz to life. The sound of Kylo’s breathing growing heavier filled your head and before you were aware of what happened you turned to look up into his gleaming yellow eyes.

Kylo’s teeth were bared in a snarl, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. He looked like a madman, not the man who had kissed you sweetly and told you how much he would miss you before leaving two cycle weeks ago for a mission.

You could feel the hatred rolling off him and the heating of your blood as the realization and panic hit you. This was real and this was serious.

“Kylo, it’s me! KYLO!” Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you took a cautious step back. 

He shook his head for a moment as if shaking the hold the dark side had on him away. He looked at you and then to his saber before deactivating it and walking away.

He held himself steady against the edge of the wing as his shoulders shook with sobs. “You wondered why I was pushing you to have the training. This…. this is why.”

You walked slowly toward him and gently placed a hand on his back hoping not to startle him. “I-It’s my fault. I was trying to be playful.”

Kylo turned slowly and took your hands in his. His lips trembled as he kissed your palms and placed them on either side of his face. You could feel the warm tears as they ran over your fingertips.

“This… this is why you have to learn to block me out. Why you have to be able to run from me. I could have killed you!” 

He looked tortured. You could see the fear, doubt, and pain in his eyes despite them being an unnatural shade of yellow.

“Look at me. You stopped Kylo. You stopped yourself.” You wiped the tears away from his cheeks. “We’re both going to have to learn what this means going forward. You have to learn what this means for you, your place within the force.” You stood on your toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. “I promise, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”


End file.
